


It's a Snaaake

by YukiHibiki



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiHibiki/pseuds/YukiHibiki
Summary: How does a lucky snake view life while not being a favorite and not fitting in with an impossibly bright personality?
Kudos: 1





	It's a Snaaake

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know ages, I'm mostly winging it. Also this is a train wreck of nonsense. Darn my follow the character ways. Anyway, maybe i'll make something that makes more sense soon . ^__^

The night they met their god they couldn't help but run to the new mommy. Ayame remembered trying to squish between the others to feel Ren's tummy. "What's her name gonna be?" he had to ask, only for the lady to knock Ayame and the others back. Ayame hit his bum and sniffled before waving a hand and getting up first. “Don't be so rude.” Being a very small four-year-old with tears in his golden eyes didn't seem to send fear into the angry woman's heart. Ayame couldn't have known Ren was so against the idea of her child being a girl. He didn't know she was planning to abort it if that were the case. All he knew was that she was being mean.

“You know us, don't you miss maid lady?”

He huffed and tried to call for help from someone when she smacked him across the face hard, knocking him over.

“Gross snake, just go to your homes. You three too!”

Hatori helped Ayame up and checked the red mark on his face while Shigure tried to get another feel to make sure their god, the baby inside this mad woman was ok. Kureno grabbed Ayame and Hatori’s arms before yelling to Shigure to run when the ex-maid looked ready to explode.

“But we can't leave her!” They were unsure if Shigure meant Ren or the baby inside her.

Akira came in and asked the boys if it was time for bed. They left without any more trouble.

When their god was born, the mother, Ren, had made them promise to pretend Akito was a boy. Shigure was quite unhappy the little baby girl would be stuck pretending to be what she might not be comfortable being.

Still, they had no power over this as Akira made it clear that his hands were tied. He of course didn't want them mad at his wife but even he felt it was unfair. He was happy though to have his baby born, she would become the head of the family as he had been. Also the zodiac members were already happy with her existence. He was sure they would stay by her side.

Ayame on the other hand couldn't wait to kidnap the god and treat her as the lovely flower she was meant to be. When he snuck into the baby room he was surprised when the baby just cried. She had grabbed his hair and yanked at it. He babled to her, trying to explain that she shouldn't be pulling hair. His white silvery hair was captive and there wasn't much he really could do. He couldn't pull it from her since she was god… If she wanted to pull on him he could accept that for a while. As he backed away some of his hair was pulled from his head.

He pouted and jumped when a door behind him slid open and someone asked him if he was having fun.

“Akira-san! Sorry.” Ayame quickly tried to put on his cutest face while rubbing at where his hair had pulled off. “I just wanted to see her—Akito I mean. I wanted to play with Akito.”  
“Now Ayame, you know Akito is just a baby right? Is there a different reason you want to sneak Akito out?”

“How did you know?” he asked with wide eyes before shaking his head and huffing out a breath. “Honestly, I think Akito should get to be like Ri-chan and wear cute girls clothes. It's not fair.”

Akira nodded sadly before carefully patting Ayames head and shrugging. “Just keep trying to show Akito you care. Ok?” With Ayame’s nod they started heading out.

Ayame didn't like going home since his mom started leaving the heating low. He got sick recently and tried to sneak to Hatori’s home to sleep but Hatori’s parents called his mother to come take him home. He tried to keep away from his mother at the time and she yanked his arm along till his wrist snapped. He cried out and luckily Hatori heard him and ran over. 

Of course Ayame’s mother wanted to keep her reputation up, and claimed Ayame had been acting careless. Hatori insisted on going to the hospital with Ayame and Ayame’s mom. The experience was bad enough that inside Hatori’s mind he decided to become a healer of some sort. So the family wouldn't have to risk being found out by nurses or doctors or even randoms in the waiting room.

Hatori sat close to Ayame while the other’s mother kept mumbling about wasting time and space.

Ayame didn't try to sneak into Hatori’s home anymore and stuck closer to Shigure for a while. They claimed they were having slumber parties, which Shigure’s parents pretended they were fine with.

Because of his mother’s less than kind treatment, he found he was less than pleased to find out he was going to have a baby brother. Not to say he didn't like him, just, he didn't want to care about his mom's new gain in statues. So what if he turned out to be the rat, the supposed closest to god. Honestly, other than the pain and sickness, Ayame was fine being the charismatic snake. It wasn't like he had met a special enough woman to hug.

He was so disappointed when one day he went up to Akito asking if she wanted to play beauty pageant and she clawed him across his face yelling that boys shouldn't be so silly. Well sure, he was meant to keep Akito’s secret…it didn't mean they couldn't play behind doors right? Maybe it was because Akito loved Yuki most? Did their god really play favorites like that? He tried again saying Yuki could join them but Akito sent him a strange look. Akito told him to leave and to not bother them.

Fine, fine then. Ayame went to play with Hatori and Shigure most after that. He still liked to help Ritsu tie his obe on the cute kimonos he would wear. Sometimes they would even look at fashion magazines.

When he finally got to high school he tried to ask out both Shigure and Hitori. He figured he had to be a least a little gay. He wasn't an idiot, he knew he was different from most boys his age. Hatori simply said no and Shigure told him they could mess around maybe but that his heart would go to some other. Obviously it was Akito that Shigure wanted to be with. Still Ayame was worried since he had not been attracted to any girls yet. The curse kept them from hugging or getting too close to girls, but still. There had to be someone he liked a lot and Hatori was maybe that person. He pursued the other for a short while but after highschool he realized he wasn’t for it yet.

Now once school was over and he could be as open as he wanted he found himself more interested in a girl that worked at his fashion and costume shop. She brought a lot of light into his life. And man is she enthusiastic! She liked to even wear the dresses Ayame would make. She could be pretty creative herself.

On the way to the Soma head house, he kept stretching and doing basic martial arts moves trying to remember the last time Yuki was willing to spend time with him. His little brother was amazing! Like a martial artist in one of the movies Mine tried to convince him to watch. She had so much knowledge about different things and it amazed the snake. 

The head of the house had to accept Ayame’s love for Mine. She was unique and made of magic pudding cups dressed in black boes. Akito would have to accept them just like someday Yuki would accept Ayame! The house was getting closer and suddenly Ayame was struck with a feeling of dread. She wouldn't; their god wouldn't tell him to leave Mine right? Akito acted crazy sometimes but she meant well right? She wasn't like his and Yuki’s mother right?

He stopped and ended up tripping over himself and falling over. He picked himself up in a flash and showily dusted his clothes off. Maybe he had jumped the gun here. Maybe Akito, their god was too damaged to know right from wrong? No, she was hurt by her upbringing but no way was she … going to do what she did to Kana…. Hatori was only now really healing. There was no way Ayame would let himself be hurt that way and no way was Mine going to be hurt like that either.

So Ayame turned sharply and started heading for Hatori’s so they could gossip or hang out like groovsters!

He chuckled quietly to himself as he headed for the dragons home. He knocked happily before peeking in “Ohhhhh ‘Toriiiii” he sang as he hopped in. He screamed like a girl when he walked way too quickly into Hatori’s room seeing him and a girl together in there. He was about to run off and sing this news to Shigure when Hatori grabbed him and yanked him back into the house 

“You will speak of this to no one.” 

“Aww there's nothing to speak of ‘tori now let me gooooo” Ayame babbled as he tried to get away. Of course not afraid of Hatori getting rid of his memories as that would suck. And Hatori didn't suck, Ayame was sure of that. Although the grip Hatori had on his arm was starting to get a little tight. “Uh, Hatori you know. That's starting to hurt?”

“Ayame what did I say?”

There was no way Hatori was holding on this tight. Ayame leaned around Hatori and opened the door seeing Kanas best friend in there. Instantly getting the wrong idea. “Hatori is that really the plan?” Sure he wanted Hatori to be happy, way happier then Kana but revenge seemed a bit low for the doctor seahorse man.

“You don't get it Ayame. Why am I bothering? Come here.”

A little harsh on Hatori’s side but Ayame quickly used one of Yuki's moves and floored the doctor and of course he felt bad. But a loss of memorie would solve nothing of this situation. So Ayame leaned in to make sure Hatori was alive then turned tail and ran out the door. Able to hear Mayuko after him to come back.

Really now it's not like he was going to gossip to Akito about this. Although it was kinda tempting to see the look on Akitos face. The thought of Hatori rebounding with his ex’s besty was priceless. Although another incident like last time was the last thing any of them needed.

As Ayame slowed down he started to wonder if his mom was right about him. What was he thinking antagonizing Hatori for maybe actually finding a new love? That really could be what happened here. After all he knew Hatori wasn't that sort. ‘Maybe i’d be that sort… not him?’ with that thought he started slowing down even more before peeking up at the sky. The weather was chill and Ayame sneezed a couple times before an ‘uh oh’ eeped threw his lips and he was down in a moment. Clothes on the ground were not warm enough for the white snake to be safe but safer than the chill breeze that slid through the area.

There was no way he could let Hatori catch up to him now. He needed his memories no… The seahorse man wouldn't take his memories; he was just jumping to insane conclusions. Still he was pretty far from Shigures. The dog would keep him safe right? Till the anger blew over at least right.

“‘Tori I found him!” Oh no the bunny found him and was reaching to try and pick him up. “Now Ayame you shouldnt run from Hatori like that.” He smiled playfully at the white snake man. “Aww, Aya it's ok you know Hatori wont hurt you.”

Ayame was pouting, as well as a snake could and before he knew it he was scooped up as well as his clothes and taken back to Hatori. Mayu was missing and Momiji was holding Ayame close making sure he stayed warm.

“I'm not going to erase your memory Ayame.” Oh good! Hatori even looked like he may have calmed down. Even cheered up a bit. Was that Mayu teacher girl made of magic like Tohru? Well he would ask Shigure about that later.

For quite a while Ayame had been worried Hatori would take back his trust but they remained groovsters and when the curse seemed to be breaking Ayame was feeling more and more truly confident. Sure he had let his emotions be big and bright but sometimes his inner thinkings were a little less bright and shiny. But now he could hug and love Mine who accepted him completely. Maybe even the snake thing too.

Still he had quite a scare internally when Akito didn't accept his offer to get up to trouble. Maybe that was for the best, at least his god got along with his love.


End file.
